BoruSara - Im in love
by RoseRobins16
Summary: Im from Czech Republic, in that case my english is not perfect. what do you thing ,... do you belive me ? try it...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note :**

Hi guys, so this is my first story, i just hope you will like it.

,, hey, Sarada ,, yelled blond boy.

,, what do you wont baka ? ,, answer black hair girl.

,, oh, always nice,…, i just wont to ask you on something,,

,, okey, so what is it ? ,, she cross her hands on chest.

He smirked and light blush, ,, Would you go with me on a date? ,,

,, o-oh,, she was red in her face, looking down and her face Gross litle smile.

,, um, w-why n-not,, still looking down with her hands behind her back.

,, awesome,, yelled Boruto.

Boruto come near Sarada and hugged her ,, see ya tomorow,, and left. ,, see y-ya ,, say surprise Sarada and go home.

 _Oh, comon Sarada stop blushing like crazy, ehm, yeah i know it will be your first date, but it was just Bolt, what if he kiss me-kyaaaa, stop, thinking like that !_

She just sight, trying stay calm, but still blushing. _Since i was 13 i crush on Boruto, after he say ,, I will guart you, after you become Hokage ,,. Now Im 17 and Im still in love with him, ofcourse i dont tell him, but i think that he know that, because one incident._

 _ **Flash back**_

They are sitting on tree and waiting for chance steal the bell from their Sensei. ,, hey Bolt, listen, whenMitsuki attack Sensei you and me jump on the scene, ou ill just use shodow clone jutsu and catch him and I then use my stranght and hit him, after he lose balance we will steal the bells, do you understand ?,,whiper Sarada. ,,yeah,yeah ,, answer Bolt.

Mitsuki attack senesi and Bolt jump down. ,, shodow clone jutsu ,, yelled Bolt and catch senei like he can not move. Mituki just jump back and waiting for Sarada.

,, shanarooo,, ell arada and punch him,.. bud he disepear in cloud and Bolt fell on arada, ther lips touch. Sarada open her eyes and look at Boruto he is still on top of her, looking at her in surprise look and blush on his cheeks. Our lips are still touching. I blush almost on color my glasses.

We stay like that maybe for 1 minute, when i hear Senci and Mitsuki laught. Bolt just blinked and quickly rose from me, knocked on his jacket and helped me up. Our position was again very intimate, we are holding hands. I just let go of his warm hands and look down.

Still blushing like tomato, ,, Im really sorry Sarada. ,, I hear Bolt

,, n-no it was not your f-fault, im sorr t-too,, i say and looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He just smiled at me, and I, as differently, blushed even more.

 _ **End of flashback**_

I open the door and come in still in thoughts, ,, Im home,, I yelled but nobody anter, look like nobody is here. _Okey, im alone, hmm what is this ? Letter from mama and papa._

 _ **Author note**_

to be continued… :D ok guys i will try to upload next chapter soon a possible


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note**_

Hiiii, im back :D , Im sorry for my english, I know i tis reeeeaaally bad, but there is new charter, so enjoy it :D THANK YOU FOR READING STORY, COMMENT AND VOTE !

 _Hi Sara, we go on mission, take care of yourelf, i will be gone for 2 months, maybe... 3 ? I reall dont know, but Hinata-chan will help you, love you._

 _Mama_

 _Hi honey i again go on mission,..., sorry, i will be back as soon as possible, i swear, but i will be back meybe after 6 month, love you veeeery much. I know you take care of yourself well, you are big girl now._

 _Papa_

 _*sight*_

 _Hmm,..it doesnt matter at all._

Sarada just go have shower and then eat somethink, _maybe ramen ?_

When she arrive to Ichiraku and sit on chair she was still in lost in her thoughs.

 _Im wondering, what i_ s _Bolt doing... s_ he was still in trans, so she even doesnt notice who is sitting next to her.

,, hmm..,, *sight* _whyyyy youuu caare Saradaa_ , she tough

,,hmph, hahahahahaha,, somebody laugh loudly- _WAIT !_ she turn right where is the stranger laughing.

,, OH MY-!,, Guess who is sitting next to her, yeah , you are right it was-

,, Bolt!, what the hell are you doing here! ,,

,, same think as you, on dinner,, he is still smiling like idiot, _but reaaally nice idiot,_ she though-

She shook her head _stop thinking like that Sarada !_

,,Baka!,, and punch him to arm.

,,oh,.. that hurt Sara-chan,, _he really say Sara-chan?_

,, um,.. sorry, _, she look away with light blush on her cheeks._

,, nah,... it is okey, oh, are you cold? _,, he notice that she was blushing, damn it!_

 _,,_ n-no, im o-okey _,, last thing she need is be too much close to him and blush like tomato. Again._

 _,,_ hmm,..., no you are not,, he said and began to undress his jacket what the heck is he doing ?!-

,,Bolt-,, he put his jacket on her shoulders.

"This is better, do not you think?,, he smile on her with warm smile.

,,uh...,, _I say veery intelligently, shit Sarada !_

 _,,_ hmm?,, why is he looking at me with interest-!

,, eh !, sorry, thank you Boruto, it is nice of you,, I say quickly with extreme blush on my face.

,,hahaha, it is okay,besides it is my pleasure,, and he winked on me, _why just he has to be so cute!_

 _,,_ hn _,,yesss, wow, that was your best reaction in all of your life Sarada,..,SHANAROOO, you are so stupid!_

,,are you angry Sara-chan ?,, _he look sad, no just NO, dont look at me like that,it is really hurts_.

,,N-NO! ah,.. sorry, i-i just dont know what to say,, at the end i was almost whispering.

Some of my hair fell on my face like i was looking down on my hands in my lap. I was on my way to put them back but he put my hand back down and adjusted my hair back alone. As he swiped his finger across mine cheek.

I froze.

I blush.

My heart start beating so fast.

My eyes went wide.

My cheek was in fire.

I felt like around my stomach were flying butterflies.

I moan in my head, why me ?

His hand was resting on my cheek now, he turn my head to him and get close to me, _ahh his lips was to close to mine._

I want him to kiss me so much.

Like he was closer , i start closing my eyes.

And then...

 _ **Author note**_

Hahaha :D sorry for end like that what do you thing will happen ? KISS or ANYTHING ALLES ?

Bye, i will upload next chapter as soon as posssible!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

Hi guys im back and there is new chapter. Enjoy.

And then...

,, hey you have somethink in your hair,, his hand take of my hair a little branch.

She exhaled tremulously, oh... my ...God, now calm down , slowly... Or better really fast Sarada.

,,oh,.. t-thank you,, my head is spinning and i feel dizzy. Congratulations, you see a single man who can make all these feelings with me, yeey.

,, anythink for you, m'lady,, he give me one of his gentle smiles.

Oh, that Jerk ! he know it,.. he know IT ! he know that will make me blush even more.*Sight* why me! Shanaroo.

,, B-Bolt...,, I whisper and grabbed my fingers over his sleeve. Still looking down ofcorse.

,,hmm ?, o-oh Sara-chan, what are you doing-,, I grabbed his hand and put him down on my height.

,, You k-know it,.., why are you messing with me ?,, I look at him, into his eyes, they were wide now, but he understand.

,,Sara-chan,, He breathed my name.

I let go of his hand and run away with the words ,, tomorow here at 13:00,,

I can feel like he staring on my back. I run to home and laid to bed, still blushing with my heart beating so fast, but i still fell asleep immediately .

,,umm,, i open my eyes slowly and sleepish go to the bathroom, oh shit, my stormach really hurts, uh, i actually dont have any food yestarday.

When I was down, I looked at the clock to know how many hours it was... 12:03, oh, I sleep really long, hmm in that case i can wait on the date. uhh, belly stop pain please.

13:00

Uh, stupid belly, stupid bolt. I tought.

,, hey Sara-chan,, I saw Bolt.

,, uh, hey Boruto,, i said back, he run to me.

,, wanna go on lunch, on ramen forhapes?-,,

"Yes please!- oh, I'm sorry I ate yesterday, so my stomach kills me," I said and blush.

"Hahaha, it's all right, so first we go on ramen," he laughed.

We were talking and laughing and have fun... So now is evening a we are sitting on statue of fourth hokage, waiting for fireworks.

,, thanks Sara-chan ,, he said suddenly.

,,hmm, for what ?,, i look at him.

,, for this day, it was fun and we know each other better now, dont you thing ? he look at me to with smile.

,, oh, yeah, I thank you too,, i said and look down with blush. He srt near to me, so our shoulders were touching and legs too. I blush even more.

,,hey look i tis starting,, said Bolt and pointed on the night sky. It was beautifull, so much colors.

I was smilling when I felt his fingers intertwining with mine, I look at themand then on him.

He smile at me.

I smile back.

He starting to get close to me.

I starting to get to him close too.

I close my eyes.

And then I finally felt his lips on mine, it was gentle kiss, but it was still warm and soooo good. After some seconds he pulled of and look at me.

I open my eyes.

,, Bolt,,

,,Sara,,

We were whispering, our forheads were touching and we were looking to each other into eyes.

He lay on me, so i was laying on the ground.

He crush his lips on mine again but now it was little more sensitive.

Author note

Okay, i wil uload new chapter as soon as possible i swear Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm ... B-Bolt I think maybe it's too much ... umm,, trying to tell Sarada while Bolt keeps kissing her neck.

"Well, I do not want to do something you do not like," Bolt said in surprise.

"No, it's not like this, I like it, but it's too fast for me, you know?" blurted out Sarada with the blush

He just smile on her and kiss her on the forhead, she retruned smile and hug him.

,, I love you Bolt,, she whisper into his ear.

,, I love you too Sara-chan,, say Bolt and hug her back.

After 5 minutes, they rose from the ground.

"Winter is here, do not you think?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, but I do not want to go home," she said with a shy smile.

"Heh, me too, hmm ... we can go to me if you want," Bolt said, turning red as mad.

"Oh, oh, I think it's a good idea, so let's go,,, said Sarada.

they walked to Boruto's place with holding hands and smiling on each other.

,, im home,, yell Bolt when they arrived, but nobody answered.

,, it looks like we are alone,, said Bolt.

,, yeah,,

,,do you want to somethink to dring or eat ?,,

,, no im fine thank you,, smiled Sarada.

,,but im still cold and little tired.,, yawned Sarada.

,, okey, you can go to my room and i will be right here, i just take towel and, so you can take hot shower, ok ?,,

,, sounds good thank you,,

,, you are Wellcome,,

*in shower*

-knock knock-

,, hey Sara-chan I will leave you there some clothes to wear,,

,,huh, y-yeah thank you Bolt,,

,, no problem,,

*after shower*

,, um,... Bolt that t-shirt is little too big on me, but that shorts are ok,,

,,hmm, O-OH !,, said Bolt with blush on his face, he was red as tomato.

,, what ? i know it doesnt suits me very well, but i-it isnt that bad,, said Sarada.

Sarada was standing in doors and madly blushing, with one shoulder out of t-shirt and because that t-shirt was too big, so in that case that shorts were not visible.

,, no, it looks good on you,... you are just too cute,, He said quietly.

,,uh,... t-t-thank y-you,,She stammered with blush.

,,come here Sara-chan,, said Bolt and sitting on bed.

Sarada just come to him and stand before him.

he place his hands on her waist and pull her closer to him, so she was no sitting on his lap.

,, Sarada,, whisper Bolt and kissed her on lips.

she wraped her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

,,thats little dangerous there, dont you thing ?,, Bolt asked with smirk, after they separed of each other.

Sarada just chuckled and leaned down on his bed. He pulled over them blanket, turned off the lamp, and hugged Sarad around her waist.

,, Good night Sarada,, said Bolt and kissed her on cheek.

,,Good night Bolt,,

\- Naruto, Hinata and Himawari come home-

,, Bolt we are home,, said Hinata.

,, Brother, im home,, yelled Hima.

,,hmm, Bolt have visitor,, said Naruto and pointed on another shoes.

,, im going look at them,, said Hinata.

,, im going too,, said Hima.

,, Hey Broth-, uh,, said hima with suprise.

,, huh,, Hinata just react on what she saw and then smiled.

Bolt was liening on his back and have arm around Sarada, she was liening on Bolts chast and arms aroun him. Both of them sleeping.

,, hmm so that date went well, i guess,, said Naruto when he come up to see what is going on.

\- THE END -

Author note

so thank you very much for everything and see you later.

"Umm ... B-Bolt I think maybe it's too much ... umm,, trying to tell Sarada while Bolt keeps kissing her neck.

"Well, I do not want to do something you do not like," Bolt said in surprise.

"No, it's not like this, I like it, but it's too fast for me, you know?" blurted out Sarada with the blush

He just smile on her and kiss her on the forhead, she retruned smile and hug him.

,, I love you Bolt,, she whisper into his ear.

,, I love you too Sara-chan,, say Bolt and hug her back.

After 5 minutes, they rose from the ground.

"Winter is here, do not you think?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, but I do not want to go home," she said with a shy smile.

"Heh, me too, hmm ... we can go to me if you want," Bolt said, turning red as mad.

"Oh, oh, I think it's a good idea, so let's go,,, said Sarada.

they walked to Boruto's place with holding hands and smiling on each other.

,, im home,, yell Bolt when they arrived, but nobody answered.

,, it looks like we are alone,, said Bolt.

,, yeah,,

,,do you want to somethink to dring or eat ?,,

,, no im fine thank you,, smiled Sarada.

,,but im still cold and little tired.,, yawned Sarada.

,, okey, you can go to my room and i will be right here, i just take towel and, so you can take hot shower, ok ?,,

,, sounds good thank you,,

,, you are Wellcome,,

*in shower*

-knock knock-

,, hey Sara-chan I will leave you there some clothes to wear,,

,,huh, y-yeah thank you Bolt,,

,, no problem,,

*after shower*

,, um,... Bolt that t-shirt is little too big on me, but that shorts are ok,,

,,hmm, O-OH !,, said Bolt with blush on his face, he was red as tomato.

,, what ? i know it doesnt suits me very well, but i-it isnt that bad,, said Sarada.

Sarada was standing in doors and madly blushing, with one shoulder out of t-shirt and because that t-shirt was too big, so in that case that shorts were not visible.

,, no, it looks good on you,... you are just too cute,, He said quietly.

,,uh,... t-t-thank y-you,,She stammered with blush.

,,come here Sara-chan,, said Bolt and sitting on bed.

Sarada just come to him and stand before him.

he place his hands on her waist and pull her closer to him, so she was no sitting on his lap.

,, Sarada,, whisper Bolt and kissed her on lips.

she wraped her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

,,thats little dangerous there, dont you thing ?,, Bolt asked with smirk, after they separed of each other.

Sarada just chuckled and leaned down on his bed. He pulled over them blanket, turned off the lamp, and hugged Sarad around her waist.

,, Good night Sarada,, said Bolt and kissed her on cheek.

,,Good night Bolt,,

\- Naruto, Hinata and Himawari come home-

,, Bolt we are home,, said Hinata.

,, Brother, im home,, yelled Hima.

,,hmm, Bolt have visitor,, said Naruto and pointed on another shoes.

,, im going look at them,, said Hinata.

,, im going too,, said Hima.

,, Hey Broth-, uh,, said hima with suprise.

,, huh,, Hinata just react on what she saw and then smiled.

Bolt was liening on his back and have arm around Sarada, she was liening on Bolts chast and arms aroun him. Both of them sleeping.

,, hmm so that date went well, i guess,, said Naruto when he come up to see what is going on.

\- THE END -

Author note

so thank you very much for everything and see you later.


End file.
